harry potter travel to past
by boudboy123
Summary: harry potter leaves after he wins the war for peace
1. Chapter 1

Harry and narcissi

At twenty three years old I sat in the library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place thinking over the last few years of my life. My name is Harry James Potter and I am a wizard. Yes a magic wielding wand waving wizard. The real interesting things started happening around the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since Dumbledore (my ancient school headmaster) had told me the prophecy I had become increasingly upset with him. The old man was doing nothing to prepare the supposed chosen one for his destiny of defeating Riddle.

So I decided that if Dumbles wasn't going to train me I would train myself. Shorty after that decision was reached I traveled back down into the Chamber of Secrets. I figured at the time that secrets was plural for a reason. I had been proven correct when I eventually stumbled upon Slytherin's private chambers which included a personal library. Inside I found books on just about every subject known to the magical world. What really caught my attention were books on parsel magic, mind magic, and the dark arts.

I discovered a spell that allowed me to bypass the copyright charms on any book and copy them into any format. I then made copies of all of Slytherin's books and converted them into one single book that had an endless number of pages. The last books that had been read were sitting on a desk away from the shelves. I figured that Tom Riddle was the last one to read the books since there wasn't too much dust on them.

Curious as to what Riddle had read I started reading the books. It was on a subject called Horcruxes. I was horrified by what I read about them. Horcruxes had pointed out how Tom Riddle had survived the rebounding killing curse. I had read a charm to detect a Horcrux and had cast it on myself after reading the indicators of a living Horcrux. I was horrified to find my scar was a piece of Riddle's soul but was relieved to find that Slytherin had written how to destroy the soul fragment without killing the host.

I went out into the main chamber and rendered the basilisk completely down into constituent parts. I then called Fawkes and asked him for some of his tears. The magical bird had filled up a gallon with his healing tears. I then followed the directions for the soul fragment destruction. Casting a parsel shield around the scar and pouring basilisk venom onto the tainted skin was the bulk of the procedure. After several seconds when a scream was heard and a green mist left my forehead I poured the phoenix tears on.

I felt a rush of power as my magical core was released from the bindings the Horcrux put on it. From that day onward I practiced the mind arts from my compendium book and didn't look anybody in the eye. I found it much easier than Snape's lessons/torture sessions. I had also slipped into the library at night and copied all of the books into my compendium, including those in the restricted section.

This was made easier by my invisibility cloak. I had wondered how Dumbledore always seemed to know where I was even under the cloak. I scanned it for charms and found several tracking charms. I transferred them to a rock that I would carry in my pocket when I wanted to be found and not carry when I didn't.  
I brewed a potion from Slytherin's books the last few days of school that allowed me to remove the trace that enabled the ministry to track my underage magic use. When I did go home for the summer I snuck out to Diagon Alley quite often throughout the summer. I got magical contacts that had the same charms the paranoid old auror Mad Eye Moody's eye had.

I also had a set of basilisk hide clothes made with temperature regulation charms on it. It included a hood and gloves and could block several killing curses because of the age of the beast. I kept the extra skin in my trunk. My trunk was immediately expanded inside and secured with a blood ward.  
After going to the goblins and having them do the standard inheritance test for heirs of noble families I learned that I was Lord Slytherin through my mother's side. My mother was descended from squibs and was of a senior line to Riddle. I had been overjoyed to learn that I had 25 million galleons (125 million pounds sterling) in my vaults. I had immediately gone on a shopping spree to get a new wardrobe along with anything else I desired.

That summer I spent practicing any magic I considered useful in a fight, light or dark. I mastered occlumency but of a sort that it looked like I knew no mind defense at all. I buried my important thoughts and memories under the surface in my mindscape. After all the best defense is one that your enemy doesn't know is there.

The dark arts were practiced extensively. I learned that it wasn't the spells but how you used them that really mattered. The dark arts weren't corrupting unless you didn't do the cleansing ritual every three months. The ministry wanted them banned because they were much harder to track compared to light branded magic and the darker families that controlled the ministry wanted to be able to use them exclusively on their victims.

When I got back to school I discovered that both Hermione and I were being dosed with a love potion. I wasn't sure but I thought that quite a few of the supposed light side students were being dosed with the same. I took nullification potions to negate the love potions. That year often saw me in the chamber practicing fighting, dark arts, warding, and most of the other areas of magic I had started that summer.

He was also being shown memories of various points in Riddle's life by Dumbles throughout the year. Dumbles revealed that he thought Riddle had made 7 Horcruxes and what he thought the first couple were. At the end of the summer when I had been taken to Grimmauld place I caught Fletcher trying to sneak off with some of the things that now belonged to me as the owner. I crucioed the thief before obliviating him of any memories of our meeting. One of the things I recovered from the dirty thief turned out to be Slytherin's locket.

A quick burst of Fiendyfire later and the locket was ash. The magical hellfire was not as difficult to control as the ministry claimed for a skilled occlumens. I had also copied the entire Black family library into my compendium. Dumbledore had taken care of another Horcrux in the form of a ring, at the cost of his hand during that summer.

Dumbles thought the snake Nagini was another, along with Hufflepuff's cup, the locket (which I never told him I destroyed), and something from Ravenclaw. I discovered the something from Ravenclaw when I was trying to discover some of the secrets of the room of requirements. The soul container was in the form of the intelligent founder's diadem. It met the same end as the locket quickly after I recovered it.

Dumbles took me on a hunt for another one of the Horcruxes at the end of my sixth school year that resulted in Dumble's death. It was a fake locket that Regulus Black had left to taunt Riddle. I had arrived back at the school with a debilitated Dumbles to find a battle raging between students and several death eaters. After Snape killed Dumbles I started killing any death eater in sight.  
It wasn't out of any feelings of rage over the death of the old man. No it was out of a new found freedom that came from not having to mask my every action from the old pervert. Both Carrows twins met their end as well as several other death eaters. Snape barely made it to the edge of the wards but did end up losing an arm as he fled my unrestrained curses.

As soon as I made it back into the school I went straight to Dumble's office and started searching it. I broke through all the wards that I ran into and ended up finding a treasure trove of items. I took Dumble's pensieve, the Sword of Gryffindor, the philosopher's stone and associated notes (apparently Dumbles didn't destroy it after all), and copies all of the books in the old man's private library.

Not long after that I went to gringotts to claim my inheritance of the potter line at the same time I learned I was the heir of Peverell, Black & Gryffindor lines as well and had a bank account with 50 million galleons.

Tonks had discovered that I was a metamorphagus and helped train me further in my abilities than I would have ever gotten on my own. My powers didn't manifest themselves until my magical maturity because of my core being bound by the Horcrux for so long.

After destroying the last Horcrux besides Nagini I went death eater hunting. A long and bloody guerilla warfare campaign was waged on both sides. In the final battle Hermione was killed. In my absolute rage Riddle and all of his DEs were killed. They didn't stand a chance after killing my first love. I completely obliterated them from existence. I used the oldest and most dangerous spell I had in my repertoire.

After the battle I delved deeply into the magic in my compendium. A compendium of a few of the most ancient wizarding families to ever exist contained much magic, most of which had been thought lost to the ages. I found the subject of portals in the works from Slytherin.

There was a portal that could take the user into the past. Paradoxes were avoided when the past was changed because it took the user into a divergent or alternate future than the one they originated from. It was really like traveling into an alternate reality but one where all events up until the point of change are identical to the ones of your original past.

I took to studying everything I could in recent history. I gathered all of my things in my trunk and said good bye to my last remaining friends.

This brought me back to the present where I am about to make the jump to the past/alternate reality. I put down the glass I was drinking from and stood up. I began casting the parsel spell and watched as a glowing blue portal of energy opened up from where there had been nothing but open air before. It is what scientists would call a wormhole. I step through into what I hope is 1975.  
It was rather disorienting to travel through the portal into the past. I felt myself hurtling down a long thin tube. It felt somewhat like the squeeze of apparition. That made sense since apparition is traveling through a wormhole. This wormhole just bridged universes as well as time and space.


	2. Gringotts

When I stepped out it was to a bright sunny day. I cast the tempus charm that showed the date and time and was pleased to see it was just after Hogwarts let out in 1970. I succeeded in bridging time! It was time for me to put my plans into motion.

I currently wore the form of a 6' 2" blonde haired, green eyed, fifteen year old. I had decided to keep my green eyes because they were always a lady catcher. I didn't have an ounce of fat on my body from all of my martial arts training. I wasn't bulky like a body builder but my toned physique showed my muscles. I am built to be quick and flexible.

Apparating to just round the corner to diagon alley I quickly walk to Gringotts once I was in the bank I went up to a teller.

When I was finally able to speak to a teller "hi i would like to speck to an account manager pleas."

"Griphook take this wizard to see an account manager," the teller ordered a goblin standing nearby.

Griphook led the shape shifter through a series of corridors to an office where the youth was introduced to Manager Slasher. Harry shook the goblins hand and they both sat down.

"My name is Harry Pervell and I have a couple of questions about opening an account here at Gringotts, and calming the pervell headship" the warlock explained to Slasher.

"Now Mr. Pervell if you will place three drops of blood on this parchment it will tell us which vaults you are entitled to," the goblin informed the client

Harry did as directed and watched as words started appearing on the parchment.

Harry James Pervell

Vault 2 Pervell

10,000,000 Galleons

Pervell manor

Vault 6 Gryffindor Vault

9,500,000 Galleons

1/4th Hogwarts Castle

Harry sat there for a minute just thinking.

"Slasher I would also like to deposit some money today if that is okay". harry said

"Yes that is fine lord Pervell – Gryffindor just how much will you be depositing today". Asked the goblin

"I be depositing 50millin galleons today also Slasher what is the exchange rate between galleons and pounds?" The wealthy young man inquired.

"The exchange rate is five pounds per one galleon," the goblin announced. Lord Pervell possessed over 69 million galleons which was over 347 million pounds. "I do belive you are the richest wizard in England" Slasher informed Gringotts' largest depositor.

"Thank you also could u invest 9 milling galleons of it into both the wizarding world & muggle world pleas" I asked.

"Yes that is no problem I start that as soon as tomorrow also before I forget here are your lord rings and is there anything else I can help you with today lord Pervell – Gryffindor" Slasher asked

"Slasher is there a way for me to get money out in both galleons and pounds without coming to the bank?" The wealthy young wizard inquired.

"Yes there is," the account manager responded. "We offer a Gringotts check book and a money pouch that transforms into a wallet when not in use. They both offer a security feature where they can't be used by anybody except the person they are bonded too and anti theft features. Simply place three drops of blood on each."

Harry did as he was asked and placed the wallet with the card in it in his pocket.

"Yes before I go I was wondering where I could get some elves to staff at Pervell manor"inquired lord Pervell.

"Oh we sell them harry and they are condition and not dressed in pillowcases ether and they cost 2000 Galleons each"Slasher informed him.

"Can I get 10 of them and have them start on Pervell manor right away thank you"harry informed him.

"Right away harry and is there anything else I can help you with today"Slasher asked.

"No that is all thanks for all the help today slasher"replied harry

"Of course Harry," agreed Slasher. "It was a pleasure to help you today."

"Thank you Slasher," said the departing sorcerer.

As harry was being lead to the main lobby off the bank he was fink about the past and all the friends he lost but soon he was in main lobby of the bank he said thank you to Griphook.

(WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT)


	3. Shopping

After I left Gringotts I made my way down knockturn alley to get a custom wand made I hade originally heard about this in my original time line but by then it was to dangerous to walk down there so I am going to get one now as Lupin told me about it as I was walking down knockturn alley for about 5 minutes I came across the shop as I walked in I got the felling I was being watched.

"Hello is any one there"I asked.

Just then someone came out from the back of the shop.

"Hello and welcome to my shop my name is Hephaestus and what can I do for you Mr..." Hephaestus asked.

"Hi I am Lord Harry James Pervell – Gryffindor and I came here for a custom made wand also you may call me harry"I answered.

"Ok then if you would just let me take a few mesimunts" While he was measuring my arm I asked, "Out of curiosity who else comes here."

"Most notably the Greengrasses and Black's." Harry nodded taking that in and thinking about his future planes.

"Now if you would go over to the blocks of wood. Run your hand over them and tell me which one gives you the greatest feeling of warmth, make sure to go over all of them." I walked over and began. Most gave off no feeling at all, some made me feel cold, some felt downright hostile, a couple gave him pleasant feelings but he kept going as requested. Two woods towards the end gave me the most warmth he had ever felt but there was still one left when he put his hand on it, it shocked him. I quickly went back to the other two and picked them both up. One block was a stark white while the other was a rich brownish-red color.

"I got the same feeling from both, is two okay," I asked.

"Unusual but, yes, it is okay. The white is wood from a Holly tree and the other is wood from a Dogwood tree. It should be easy to combine with those properties," Hephaestus replied. "Now on to the cores," he gestured to those the many different jars, "same process as before."

I walked over and began to open the jars and run his hands over the tops. He heard distantly, "It is okay to have more than one here as well." And I felt warmth from a red and gold feather and a string of red tissue.

"A phoenix feather and the heart string of a griffin and last but not least basilisk venom" Hephaestus said then he got this think face for a moment and asked me a question."Are you a parseltongue?" Hephaestus asked.

"Yes, problem with that?"

"Not at all I was curious is all"replied Hephaestus.

"Thanks I get another problems as it is with being a parseltongue"I answered

"That's fine now if you will wait while I make your wand"

"Would it be ok if I watch you make it sir" I asked.

Hephaestus stared at Hadrian for a long moment as if studying him and simply replied,"Yes that will be ok follow me" and turned into the backroom of the shop. I entered and took a seat out of the way but so I could still see.

As he set to work Hephaestus explained that the woods had meaning behind them. Holly meant combat and defense, also it would be good for glamours and warding. Dogwood meant charm and finesse. The cores were tied to my heritage and he suspected some traits of the animals could be seen in me. The gem was unique to the individual; emeralds had ties to love, hope, reason, and wisdom. I wasn't too sure about how the love or wisdom applied to me. Living with the Dursleys' ensured he knew nothing of love and as far as he knew wisdom came only with age.

The process was fascinating to me; Hephaestus was a real artist in my opinion. The wand was eleven inches in length. He used Holly as the main wood, so the wand was white with reddish brown swirls running the length of it. At the bottom of the handle the emerald was elegantly carved into it. He had twisted the heartstring around feather and soaked both in basilisk's venom. I held on to the wand and experienced the most amazing feeling to date, waving it a lion of flames poured out. I looked at Hephaestus in awe. Hephaestus chuckled, "You're welcome. Now that'll be 100 galleons."

I handed over a 155 galleons, "Thank you for letting me watch." I left the shop, and made my way up the ally to a trunk shop as I entered the shop I was met by an assistant"hi I'm Clair and what can I do for you today"she asked

"Yes I would like to get a 7 compartment trunk pleas as at the moment I only have one with 3 compartments also I would like all the enchantments on it including expansion charm pleas"I replied

"Ok that will be 5000 galleons and I throw in a free rucksack with expansion charm on it"replied Claire

I waited about 10 minuets before it was done I then paid and left the shop.

As I was walking by I entered Borgin & Burkes next.

"Do you have any books on parseltongue?" I asked the man behind the counter who didn't look at all shocked.

"We have two, my lord."

"May I see them…?"

"Borgin, my lord, Henry Borgin, and yes you can," replied Mr. Borgin as he turned to retrieve them. After returning from the back room he placed them on the counter. They were both very old looking, almost as if they would fall apart if you touched them. I could see they were written by Salazar Slytherin, but obviously Mr. Borgin didn't know that, seeing as it looked like squiggles to him.

"A hundred galleons for both, and it would be better for you not to speak it around others. It tends to scare most people, my lord," Mr. Borgin spoke. I took the books and laid out 110 galleons saying, "Thanks for the advice"I replied


	4. Chapter 4

As I left the shop after I put the books away in my bag, as I was just about to walk out of knockturn alley a young women about the same age I had my appears at knocked into me and I just about kept my balances and when I looked down and was surprised to see a scared and shocked Narcissa Black looking up at me I gently bent down and offered my hand and Narcissa accepted my hand while I help her up.

"What's with all the hurry is everything alright?" I asked.

She had a pensive look on her soft face, wondering "I am in trouble already and this young man here seems quite capable to handle himself against them no harm in asking for a little help" before replying with a worried glance " some blokes from school has been bothering me we had some arguments but things got out of hand and violent. One of them is Lucius malfoy he trying to force my parents into a marriage contract with him but I don't like him at all he is nothing but a brute who tries to takes advantage of me."

I held her steady as my mind was miles away as I remember the dying Narcissa of my old world how she had been forced to live the life of a slave under the torture of her husband and his friends and ultimately Voldermort.

I decided that its time I took a stand sighing I replied with a smile "walk with me and I promise no harm will come on to you. Let me take care of those gits for you"

She looked in his eyes as if seeking them out for the truth and could only see sincerity and a tint of protectiveness in them. Satisfied she took his hand and started walking beside him. They had just begun walking when they were confronted with a loud group of boys lead by malfoy. With a predatory calm I look at the surroundings, my eyes resting on each of the 5 boys in front of me as if challenging them. Narcissa had taken a step backwards but her face had a mask of calm and confidence.

Malfoy seemed to lose his confidence and resorted to taunting "hide all you want Cissy you won't have someone to hide you from me always. Very soon you will be mine you might as well give yourself up voluntarily rather than making it more painful than it has to be for you."

He left in haste before I could even utter a word. Satisfied that the boys were no longer any threat I let them go, not wanting to get into unwanted brawls and feel sorry for my actions later if I couldn't control my anger.

I could feel Narcissa hold tighten and I rubbed my thumb over her hand to reassure her while the boys left." Well I got some business here but if need me to I would escort you home or would you rather hang out along with me for now?"

"Well mother must be off to tea with her friends and father is working. I would like to hang out around with you for a bit if you don't mind that is, I have some shopping to do as well" she informed me with a blush.

"Oh where are my manners!" she exclaimed. "Let me introduce myself I am Narcissa Black Slytherin, 6th year. Thank you for your help earlier" Narcissa told me gratefully. "I don't know how long I will be able to keep Lucius at bay, he wants to marry me before 7th year" she told with a sigh, her eyes distant.

"Well we will have to do something about it now wont we? After all I did promise you no harm will come onto you and let me tell you I am a man of my words. Lord Harry James Pervell – Gryffindor at you service milady" I informed her

Narcissa gasped when he told her his name.

"But I did not think anyone from your family lines survived."

"Ah no they did it just that we have been in hiding so that nobody would destroy our line but I am the only one left now"I replied

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that"Narcissa replied with a sad and soft voice.

"Oh don't worry about it but could you help me I need to acquire a new wardrobe, would you like to assist me in my little project? I have never been much useful when it came to purchasing clothing and I am sure a lady of your stature would be able to help me along very well" I asked.

"Well I need to get some supplies from the apothecary, would be glad to help you pick out your clothes. It's the least I could do for helping me out" explained Narcissa with a smile

While they were about to enter the shop she enquire "any particular choice or range that you might prefer?"

"Money is not a matter I want the best, possibly in a dark shade of black or grey dark green would do to" I explained

Once inside they were soon greeted by a young girl, the store clerk who enquired how she could help them with a smile plastered on her face and her while eyeing me speculatively.

Narcissa beat me to the reply "we would need a new wardrobe for Lord Harry James Pervell – Gryffindor here, get the best that you have and in dark colour."

She came around to take the required measurements before leaving towards to back of the shop to get the materials. While the clerk was busy measuring me, Narcissa was busy thinking about harry and was wondering why she was feeling of peace and safety why around him.

I became aware of eyes boring into my back and turned around only to have his eyes lock with Narcissa and quickly looked away. The awkward silence was soon broken when the clerk came around with the materials and began to discuss the designs with Narcissa. With the design settled the clerk asked them if they would be back in an hour or she should send the finished robes by an owl.

I let her know "It won't be necessary I will be back in an hour and will pick up the robes then."

Once done they moved on to the Magical Menagerie where I got myself a regal looking mail eagle, I named Apollo. While getting a cage and treats for Apollo I noticed a long snake who was hissing on about how she didn't get the proper care she deserved and how bored she was being trapped inside a glass cage.

I went near the cage and asked ₰ _hi there would you want to come alone with me? What is your name? ₰_

The snake clearly excited rose up to look at me and hissed ₰ _i am__Volos speaker_. _Take me with you I will serve you and protect you₰_excitedly while bobbing its head.

Intrigued I put my hand into the cage while Volos crawled up and wrapped herself along my arm letting out a contented hiss for the warmth of my hand. The name Volos seemed to be fitting for the 5 foot or so long black snake with silver ringlets around its tail. In ancient Slavic paganism a deity by the name of Volos presided over the underworld.

While Harry was lost in his own world both the shop keeper and Narcissa were watching the spectacle unfold with trepidation. Harry speaking parcel tongue lead them to fear him at the same time made Narcissa wonder what other secrets he might be hiding and why he wasn't bothered by his carefree display, didn't he know that speaking parcel tongue automatically marked you as a dark wizard in the eyes of these prejudiced masses. The more she watched Harry Peverell the more of an enigma he was becoming for her and she had to fight with her self-control least she loses herself to this enigma.

Satisfied with the outcome and his shopping done I went over to the clerk to enquire about the cost of his purchase.

"That will be 20 galleons, sir" stuttered the shopkeeper.

He took out the 20 galleons needed from the endless bag that the goblins had given him, which was linked to his vault, and let the galleons clatter on the desk.

Having paid for the purchases I told Apollo to fly over to Pervell manor where he will be staying and shrunk his cage and the treats so that it would fit inside his pocket while Volos wrapped herself around his torso and went back to her slumber.

He then moved over to where Narcissa was standing.

Then Narcissa asked "how come you can speak parceltongue when you are the heir of Gryffindor."

"Well it comes from the Pervell line" I told her

After that we went and got her supplies and my cloths.

"Would you like to go for an ice cream" I asked

"Sure why not" Narcissa replied

When they arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour I requested for apple flavour and Narcissa got chocolate.

"So do you know how you are going to stop that contract with malfoy" I asked

"No and I only have 1 moth before my parents sign it and the only way is for me to get someone else"

"What if I offer a contract for you and leave a couple of loupe for you to get out the contract say for if we don't like each offer"

Narcissa sat there for 10 minutes thinking before she sighs and looks at me with hopeful eyes and asked "you would do that" she asked

"Yes so ounce we done here we can talk to your parents about the contract"

"Yes that should work especially with your double titled name and wealth" she replied

So they finish their ice cream and leave by Narcissa portkey to number 12 grimmauld place.


	5. Chapter 5

As we landed in front of number 12 Grimmauld place and Volos hissed her displeasure at being jostled around around thus disturbing her sleeping slumber I chuckled, and shifted the cauldron in my left hand and they both made towards the imposing old oak doors, Narcissa knocked the door softly and was soon greeted by the Black house elf Kreacher.

Kreacher silently took the potion cauldron, Alex was carrying and ushered them inside before announcing "Miss Cissy is back and has a guest accompanying her."

By the time I and Cissy had reached Number Twelve Grimmauld Place it was already lunch time and the family had gathered around the dining table and was about to start with their lunch. They had been expecting Cissy back from her shopping, but an addition of a guest intrigued the family; nevertheless they were invited inside and lead to the dining hall by Kreacher.

As we entered the dining hall I looked around and could see a 12 year old Sirius and a 10 year old Regulus and Cygnus Black, Cissy father reading the paper he looked up and said "hello Narcissa welcome home and who this is with you" looking close at me.

Cissy answered "this is Lord Harry James Pervell-Gryffindor he saved me from Malfoy and his gang" Sirius gasped when he heard my last name and looked at me in awe Regulus looked the same but Cygnus Black looked at my hand and saw the hose rings and got up and said he was going to go and get lord black.

As he left Cissy offered me a seat and I sat down then I turned to the boys "so who are you too" Sirius answered "I'm Sirius black and I'm 12 this is my brother Regulus he 10 Lord Gryffindor" he said politely I looked at Cissy and smiled "so what house are you in at Hogwarts" Sirius replied proudly "I'm in Gryffindor but my brother goes this year and will most likely be in Slytherin" he said in distaste I looked at him and shock my head and asked "what is wrong with Slytherin house" Sirius looked at me in shock "most of Slytherin are evil and they follow your ancestors rival teachings about pure-blood supremacy" before he could continue I interrupted "acutely Salazar Slytherin didn't mind muggle-borns it was his son that hated them because most of them where stronger than him" we heard a gasp from behind us and turned around to see the 4 adult blacks and Cygnus asked " Lord Pervell-Gryffindor how do you now that as all our books say it was Salazar Slytherin" the others where nodding along I rippled "I have Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin personal diaries and it is in both of them and please call me Harry" all 7 of them just sat there stunned for like 5 minutes then Cygnus " Harry may I introduce you to my wife Druella Black and Orion Black is also Lord Black and finally Walburga black and pleas would you join us for lunch" I said yes.

Over lunch we talked about business and they asked about what happened to my family I told them what I told Cissy and they asked more about Salazar Slytherin and where shocked what they learned then Walburga asked about the chamber of secrets I replied "it is real it is in his diary it is on the second floor girls levorotary" shocking them all Walburga asked "if it is there and I have been in that bath room how come no one has found it" the rest of the family looked at me "is there a sink in there that does not work with a snake symbol" she looks at me in shock "yes there is but thousands of girls over the years must have been there looking at the entrees the chamber with no idea by the way what is in the chamber" I answered "Salazar Slytherin personal library written in parseltongue and there is a basilisk down there to guard the library and anything ells added sins then" I answered.

Walburga turned to her husband "we should tell Lord Voldermort about this he may want the books" Lord Black nodded and said they would I looked over at Cygnus and saw he did not want to so I turned back "may ask why you don't want to keep the books besides not being parseltongues" Orion answered "because he is the heir of Slytherin and the only no Parselmouth" I sat back on the chair and pretended to think of something then said "do you know of the Gaunt family Lord black " Orion looked at me " yes they where once a really powerful family but the spent all their money and sold off everything ells and they started to interbreed till they died out in 1940 that all I know why" I looked at them all and replied "there are the last know direct descends of Slytherin but they are not all gone my family found out that Merope Gaunt had a son with a muggel know as Tom Riddle but she died in child birth and she gave him the same name as his dad and he grew up in an orphanage and that is as much as my family could find" I told them most of what I know the 4 adult Blacks started to remember Tom from their days at school then suddenly Walburga jumped out her seat and said "**THAT STUPID HALF BLOOD **no more blacks will be helping him do I make myself clear" then all the Blacks answered either "yes mum" or "yes Lady Black" then as she kept ranting for 5 minutes to calm down after that we kept on talking until Sirius said "mother, father I'm going over to the potters" then he left and Regulus went to his room we continued to talk for 20 minutes until I looked to Cissy and she got the message and asked to talk to her parents alone with me Lord Black got the hint strait away and he and Walburga went to the library after they were gone Cygnus asked "now Narcissa what is it you wanted to talk about" I could tell he did not know what was going on "mother father you know you said I could pick someone to have a marriage contract with well harry offered after I told him about it and I was wondering if you would sign one with him instead of the one with malfoy as I don't like malfoy at all and at least with harry well be friends and I like him pleas" Druella looked at her daughter for a minute and turned to her husband "I think he will be better than Malfoy and they get along so I say we should do it" Cygnus looked at his daughter and sigh "are you shore you want Harry instead of Malfoy" I looked at Cissy and she nodded at her father he turned to me "come Harry we need to go to my study to talk this over" and I followed him out the door.

Once we entered the study he sat behind his desk and I sat at the over side then he asked me "I hope you don't mind me asking Harry but can you support my Narcissa to the standard she is used to" I was not that surprised by his question "Yes I can I just put 9 million Galleons of my money into investments and still have over 60 million left" Cygnus was shocked but did not show it "so you can support her so now let's talk bride price" I was kind of taken back buy his blunt way of selling his daughter but I got past that fast " I'm willing to offer 500,000 Galleons bride price and pay for the wedding" I know that is 10 times the normal bride price Cygnus got a think face before he say yes and goes to get lord black.

Cygnus comes back 5 minutes later with Orion and told him my offer then we sat there for like 2 hours sorting out the contract we all seined it in blood and had a glass of firewisky and went down stairs to the ladies.

Cygnus started to talk "lady black lord Pervell-Gryffindor has offered a marriage contract for Narcissa and I and lord black have agreed" Walburga said "that is better than Malfoy as they get along how much is the bride price" I now know why Sirius doesn't like her but Orion simply said "500,000 Galleons" all the women look at me then Walburga nods "Narcissa you have to sign the contract" Cissy simply nods and signs it then me and lord black place our house rings on it and it duplicates and magically goes to our vaults then we sat there talking about over stuff for like 10 minutes "thank you for your hospitality but I must be getting home and Narcissa I see you in a few days so we can get to know one another better" we all said our goodbyes and Narcissa showed me to the floo area "Pervell manor" and I left.


End file.
